I Miss You
by Laqueta Okami
Summary: Draco gets sad while thinking about Harry and their past relationship. Not meant to be angsty, just emotional. Songfic: Miley Cyrus- I Miss You


Summary: Draco gets sad while thinking about Harry and their past relationship. Not meant to be angsty, just sad. Songfic: Miley Cyrus- I Miss You  
Warning: slash, sadness, fluffiness, OOC-ness  
Disclaimer: None of its mine, just using it all for my own purposes and intents. Enjoy. : )

A.N.- Thank you **randomshygirl1991** for proofreading my story for me. Honestly, without that help people wouldn't have had a very fun time trying to read this. Luv ya! Thanks so much!

* * *

Draco was just sitting in a comfortable chair on his patio reminiscing about everything that had happened since his seventh year in Hogwarts.

In his seventh year Draco and Harry Potter had started dating. They had put their feud aside in their sixth year, and had been owling each other over the summer between their sixth and seventh years. Two days into their seventh year Harry asked Draco out. They had been going out since. He still vividly remembered the night before the final battle.

**Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la**

_**Flashback**_

"_Draco."_

"_Yes Harry?"_

_They were sitting in front of the fire in the Room of Requirements snuggling on a couch the room had provided._

"_You know I love you right?"_

"_Of course. You know I love you too right?"_

"_Yes. I know... You were truly sent from heaven just for me...My own angel..."_

_Draco shifted so he can look up at Harry's face from his sitting place on Harry's lap._

**You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**

"_Harry? What's wrong?"_

"_..."_

"_Harry?"_

"_Nothing love. Don't worry about it."_

"_Harry, please tell me the truth."_

"_Alright. Dray, I think the last battle is going to be taking place in the next couple of days."_

"_Oh. Ok..."_

"_I'm just worried about you."_

"_Me? Why are you worried about me?"_

"_Because I don't think I'm going to be making it out of this one alive."_

"_What?! First off why would you even think that and secondly why would that make you worried about me ?!"_

"_Shhh, calm down..__." Harry says gently wrapping his arms tighter around Draco "I didn't mean to worry you; I'm just trying to be realistic. And it makes me worry about you because I don't want to leave you all alone. I wouldn't feel right leaving you before you were ready for it"_

"_Ready for it?! Harry, I will never be ready for you to die!!"_

**I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me**

"_It'll be alright, I promise. Draco, I promise I'll always be with you and watch over you, even if I die."_

_Draco started crying and buried his head into Harry's shoulder mumbling incoherent words._

"_What was that, my angel?_"

"_I said you will survive." Draco said quietly barely lifting his head form Harry's chest and still crying._

"_I hope so love, but I highly doubt it. I just wanted to warn you and let you know I will always be with you." Harry said stroking Draco's hair and smiling gently at him._

"_But you can't leave me. I would miss you to much!!"_

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now****  
You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know**

**I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you**

"_I know, I know. And you have no idea how much I don't want to do that too you, but..."_

"_No Harry! No 'but's. You will survive and we will move to the country side, and live in a huge house with three kids and, and..." Draco said this before starting to cry again._

"_Hush, Draco. Oh, baby you always were my dreamer. Promise me that even if I leave you will still carry out that dream alright?"_

"_Harry..."_

"_Promise me Draco! I won't leave you knowing that you're mourning for me all the time, and not living your dream, baby." Harry said, pulling Draco back to him and kissing the top of his head. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh Harry, I still miss you so much." Draco says crying quietly so as to not wake Jacob and Lily. His two adopted children.

"I did it, love. I moved to the country side and adopted two beautiful children. You would love them, Lily is going to Hogwarts next year, and Jacob is already starting his 4th year. I'm also thinking of adopting another baby boy. I would name him Alexander just like you wanted, baby."

Draco starts crying a bit harder, still being careful not to wake the children.

"I can't believe it's been sixteen years already. I still miss you. I have never been able to have another love. None of them are like you."

With that, Draco breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably, yet still trying to keep quiet.

**You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast**

Draco continues sobbing; his gasping sobs only interrupted by the occasional 'I miss you'.

He got his sobs under control after a few minutes, and leaned back in his chair.

"Its like you're here with me. You seem to have kept your promise baby. You always seem to stay with me and comfort me when I miss you the most."

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you****  
**

"I still love you so much Harry...But I know I did the right thing..."

_**Flashback**_

_The final battle had just ended and he couldn't find Harry._

'_Harry you can't be gone! I can't lose you!' Draco thought frantically, searching everywhere._

"_I found him!! He's over here!! He's not dead!!" _

'_Wow, I never thought I could like the Weasley but he's just proven me wrong.' _

"_Harry!!" Draco shouted running towards Ron who was crouched on the ground by somebody._

"_He's still alive Draco, but he's unconscious. He needs to be taken to the infirmary or St. Mungos." Ron said worriedly._

"_Ok, I'll carry him up to Poppy's office." Draco said, gently picking up Harry's limp form._

_He ran as fast as he could back to the castle and up the many flights of stairs, finally bursting into the infirmary and lying Harry down on a bed._

"_Don't die on me Harry, I can't lose you! I'm not ready to lose you. POPPY!!"_

_Poppy comes running into the room._

"_What is it Mr. Malfoy...Harry! Oh my goodness! Move away from the bed, Mr. Malfoy."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_I said no. I'm not going to leave his side."_

"_Fine. At least move out of the way, then."_

_Draco nodded his consent and moved to stand by the head of the bed, rather than sitting right in the middle of the bed._

"_Thank you." Poppy said before getting to work._

-3 hours later-

"_Mr. Malfoy."_

_Draco's head shoots up to look at Poppy._

"_I've worked as much as I can and ran all the tests possible. It would seem Mr. Potter is in a coma."_

"_So he will live?"_

"_In theory, his body will be alive but he may never wake up again."_

"_Oh." Draco sits for a minute digesting this information._

"_But... What if he doesn't?"_

"_Well, we can always hope he will, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. He may very well end up slowly drifting away rather than ever waking up."_

"_Oh. Alright, thank you for the warning." _

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Um, may I move back to the side of the bed again?"_

"_Oh, of course! I'll bring you a meal once I finish with any other casualties they bring to me. Oh, may I ask one last question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Why did you bring Mr. Potter here and not St. Mungos?"_

"_Harry has never been comfortable going to hospitals, so I figured he would at least prefer to be in the hospital he's used to."_

"_Well that makes sense, thank you. I have to go check on the field and see if anyone down there needs help."_

_With that said she walked out of the infirmary._

"_I'll take care of you baby, just don't leave me. Please." With that said Draco pulled a chair up as close as he could get it to the infirmary bed._

_-_3 months later-

_Poppy walks into the private room they had set up for Harry, once they realized it wouldn't be safe to let him leave the infirmary. Looking over at Harry's cot she sees a sight that is no longer unusual._

"_Draco, did you spend the whole night like that again?"_

_Draco quickly lifts his head from the edge of Harry's bed._

"_Um, no..."_

"_Draco... Normally, I would scold you for your bad habit's… But I fear this next while will be hard enough for you."_

"_What's going on Poppy?"_

"_It's Harry. He seems like he is unconsciously fighting, but my scans show that it is very hard for him, and that it is also slowly draining his magic."_

"_... Oh..." _

"_Draco... He may die very soon. I only felt it was fair to warn you."_

"_Alright, thank you Poppy."_

_Draco knew this day would come. They had taken Harry off the life support spells a month and a half ago to see what would happen. He still continued to live, but as everyone figured, he only seemed to be living because of an attachment he had to this world._

**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me**

_Draco knew it was time to do the hardest thing he will ever have to do. _

"_Harry... It's time. I am ready love. I am not okay, but I will be. I will survive. I am ready to let you go now. Please stop fighting. You need to go now. You belong with your parents and godfather. I love you so much Harry, I'll never forget you."_

_Draco leans over and places the gentlest chaste kiss on Harry cheek and feels as Harry takes his last breathe._

_Everything seems to happen in slow motion after that. Poppy runs into the room as her warning spells alerted her that Harry's life sign has disappeared. Once seeing Draco's resigned look, she realizes that he had told Harry it was ok to leave, and that Harry had then stopped fighting. In the end all she does is lay a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder as he cries out his heartache for the one he loves._

_**End Flashback**_

"I wish I could see you in more than just pictures, but it is enough just knowing that you're happy, Harry. I know you're in a better place, and no matter how much I miss you, you finally get the chance to know your parents."

Draco slowly got up to stand by the patio rail and look at the stars.

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you,

Sha la la la la

Draco's reminiscing was interrupted by the small creak of the door opening.

"Papa?"

"Lily, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I had another dream..."

"Are you ok? What was it about?"

"Papa, do you know a smiling man with emerald eyes? He asks me to tell you he loves you, and that he loves me and Jacob, and Alexander… Who is he papa? I've never met him…"

A few tears fall down Draco's face as he scoops Lily into a hug.

"That's your daddy."

"But how does he know about Jacob and me? Who's Alexander? You've never said much about daddy…"

"I'm going to be adopting another little boy soon. He will be your younger brother, and his name will be Alexander."

"Oh… But how did daddy know?"

Draco chuckles and stands up, looking to the stars again, Lily copying the movement.

"Your daddy always had a habit of knowing things, even if others didn't know them yet."

"Oh, okay then… Papa… I know you miss daddy lots… Um, do you think talking about him would help? Jake and I really want to know what the daddy we never met was like…"

Draco smiles down at Lily, before turning towards the house

"I'll tell you in the morning, darling. Right now though, we should both get some sleep."

"Ok Papa."

As they walk into the house, Lily turns to Draco and says "Oh yeah, Papa? He said to tell you one other thing."

"What is that Lil?"

"He said 'I miss you too'."

**Sha La La La La**

**I Miss You**


End file.
